I'll Always Be Here
by Dance.Grimmjow.Dance
Summary: After getting rejected, Demyx seeks the one and only person he can count on. Save for the fact that he's five years older. Zemyx. Fluff. One-Shot. T for Zexion's pedo-ness.


____

_It's great to have a Seme. They will always give you some sort of inspiration. :D_

_Disclaimer: Pfft, I don't own._

_Warning: boylove & fluff. **The set up is screwy. I blame fanfiction for those errors. **_

_Summary: After getting rejected, Demyx seeks the one and only person he can count on. Save for the fact he's five years older. Zemyx. Fluff._

**X-X-X**

"I-I ... I have to get this off my chest," Demyx said, his hands fiddling with the ends of his jacket sleeves from being nervous. Never in his life had he been so scared to confront someone about how he felt, but he knew that this time would be different, because the person was his complete opposite.

Vibrant jade green eyes traveled over the blonde in front of him who was looking down, breathing deeply every few seconds to try and keep calm. He knew Demyx, but he didn't know him at the same time. Sure, he was easy to get along with and he didn't mind his happy-go-lucky attitude, but Axel was just ... more serious.

"I have to know ... how you feel about me ..." The blonde teen looked up, catching the redhead who was an inch or two taller than him looking slightly curious. "I-I mean, I don't ... it's hard to explain."

"I get what you're sayin'," Axel gave a light smirk to him, raising his arm to rest his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "And I have an answer." He saw a glint of happiness in the blonde's eyes at those words, and the way his orbs widened was too innocent for him to handle. "Dem, you know how I feel about Roxas, and that's not something I can just let go of. I like you, don't get me wrong, but I just ... like Roxas more."

The happiness diminished at that last sentence, and Demyx stepped back away from the other teen, his thumb finding his mouth and his teeth finding his nail. "Y-Yeah, I was stupid, I'm sorry. I should have known better than that." Demyx looked over towards the door, giving Axel a glance before he headed for it, pushing it open with all of his might.

The blonde couldn't let Axel see him cry, it just wouldn't be right. Sure, he was happy for Axel actually finding someone that he could be happy with, but he didn't like the fact that it wasn't him - as selfish as that sounded to him.

And Demyx didn't want to be alone then, so he went to the one place where he knew he could cry and no-one would care; Zexion's house.

_

* * *

_

Zexion had been curled up in the corner of the couch, book in hand and a coffee mug on the table beside him. He loved having days off from work, because he didn't have to put up with the constant drama and having to hear the bickering between everyone for the tiniest things.

He had just lost himself again in reading his Romeo and Juliet when the knock at the door distracted him, bringing him to his feet and sulking towards the door. When he opened it, a pair of arms instantly found his waist, pulling him against the toned chest of the body they belonged to.

Navy eyes met a pair of closed turquoise, and his eyebrows instantly furrowed at the sight of the upset teen holding onto him like he would float away. The elder - but much shorter - male placed a concerned hand on the blonde's forearm, his thumb rubbing lightly over the clothed appendage in a soothing motion, backing the two of them into his house slowly as he made sure not to trip.

"Demyx," Zexion's voice came out softly, hearing the younger sniffle as he held him tight, closer. "Demyx ... will you please enlighten me on why you came unannounced?"

Demyx stepped away a fraction, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands. His turquoise orbs found the shorter male's easily, giving him a sad look. "I w-went and a-asked A-Axel about h-how he f-felt about ... m-me," the teen shook his head when he spoke, trying to keep himself from stuttering. "He said that he liked Roxas more than me. And I didn't want to go home, so I came here because I know you'll help me. You always do ..."

The other smirked, reaching a hand up to rest it against the blonde's cheek, his thumb rubbing over the bridge of his pale nose. "I'm not sure how I can help you this time, Demyx, but I'll try my hardest to. You know that for a fact, don't you?"

"Mhm," The younger gave an innocent, defeated nod of his head, feeling the thin arm wrap around his middle and pull him into the living room to sit on the leather couch.

"Here," Zexion handed Demyx the cup of coffee he had previously been drinking, knowing no matter how upset he was, the younger would take it without hesitation. Because coffee made everything better. "I was done with it anyway."

Demyx took the white mug, silently thanking the man who was once again curled into the corner of the couch, setting his book on the coffee table. "I'm sorry if I bothered you, Zex. I just ... really needed to be here."

"Even if I am too old for you," The slate-haired male stated, working himself so that Demyx could sit in his lap like he always did when something was wrong.

The blonde snorted, setting the mug on the table and climbing willingly into the waiting lap. He laid his head against Zexion's chest, rolling onto his side to face the back of the couch. "But, you make it all better, so, I really don't care."

That small comment - even if it was back-talk - made Zexion chuckle, running his thin fingers through the upward styled hair. "I suppose I do. Though, you really should tell me when you're coming over. I'm not at all dressed for company."

"Sweats and t-shirts are fine," Demyx said, clutching at the white fabric that covered the torso beneath it. Just being wrapped in the arms of the elder made his body flare up all over. "Thank you, Zex, really ... you don't know ... how much I need this."

"Of course," Zexion worked it to where they were both laying side-by-side, the elder's arm wrapping around Demyx's waist and hugging him closer. "I'll always be here, you know that." The slate-haired man brushed his lips against the back of the younger's neck, feeling him nestle ever closer to him. "I promise."

**X-X-X**

_Okay, it's been suuuuch a long time, but I hope you at least liked this. :D I know the two greatest people in the world did. _


End file.
